Digital projector systems that are configured to display images on a screen typically include a relatively high-power lamp. The lamp serves as a light source that is modulated to project the images onto the screen. Often the lamp is turned on some time before the projector begins displaying images to allow the lamp to reach its full power output. Unfortunately, projector lamps are often expensive and wear out over time. The lifespan of a typically projector lamp may be shortened each time the lamp is turned on. A user of a digital projector may seek to maximum the lifespan of a lamp in a projector.
It would be desirable to be able to minimize the number of times that the lamp of a digital projector is turned on in order to maximum the lifespan of the lamp.